The Final Joke
by Faithless-Demon
Summary: Joker is finally winning. what does this mean for the bat-family? destruction, chaos, and laughter that's what! WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this story is dark and twisted. just warning you now. this chapter will be short but I will update soon!**

* * *

"Sir, if I may, you haven't rested in two days. You should relax."

"Relax? RELAX? How the hell do you expect me to relax when that madman killed Barbara!" I screamed. "How can I let him do that to anyone else?" "Bruce, Alfred is right. Babs wouldn't want this." My eldest son, Dick, said.

I sigh. "Fine, But you're all staying here." I look up at my family. Dick Grayson-Nightwing, Tim Drake-Red Robin, Jason Todd-Red Hood, Cassandra Cain-Batgirl, Stephanie Brown-Spoiler, and my biological son Damian Wayne-Robin. It was the sad truth that tragedy brought us together, Oracle's body the reminder of how dangerous our double lives were.

Joker had paralyzed Barbara a while back, ending her short-lived career as Batgirl. She continued to help as Oracle, feeding us information out in the field. Now Joker had finished the job by murdering her in cold blood, leaving his sick smile carved onto her face.

"Sounds good, Bruce. Me and Steph will hang upstairs." Tim said, leading Stephanie up the rocky steps.

Cassandra followed, not looking very pleased. "Old man, there is no way in hell that I am staying with everyone! Especially replacement and demon child!" Jason yelled at me. "You know what, Todd, I don't like you either but we don't have to advertise it." "Damian." My voice echoed, causing my youngest to shrink back.

"As for you Jason, unless you want to end up dead at the hands of Joker, again, I suggest you get over it." Jason glared at me, yelled "Bullshit!", then stalked up the rocky steps to the manor.

I looked at Alfred and he nodded, going up to the manor as well, leaving me with Dick and Damian.

"Father, are you going to let me and Grayson go on patrol with you?" Damian asked. "No. Joker will be stopped but until then, I will not run the risk of anyone else getting killed." My tone left no room for argument and they left together, following everyone else. I look at Barbara one more time, her lower torso bloodied from the gunshot to her spine. "No more." I growl. I pull on my cowl and hop in the batmobile. I won't let Joker kill anyone else.

* * *

 **chapter 2 will be up soon along with the second chapter in LOVE IS FOR THE CRAZY-if you haven't read it yet please check it out**

 **reviews make me happy so please do so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**in this chapter, things begin to take a turn for the crazy and bad...also please review! reviews make me happy!**

* * *

"Where is he? Where's the Joker?"

"I-I don't know! I swear!" the thug cries desperately. "You sure?" My fingers loosen their hold on his shirt. The thug smirked. "You wouldn't." I glare and drop him. A grappling hook catches him before he drops. I pull him back up. "He's at Amusement Mile! Joker's at Amusement Mile! Please..just don't kill me!" The thug begins to cry and I knock him out cold.

"Cassandra. I know you're there."

Batgirl stepped out of the shadows sheepishly. "Hey.." she whispered. "I told you to stay home." I growled. "You know me, I don't listen. Besides, Alfred doesn't even know that I'm gone." I send her a glare. "Fine. You can come. But only if you don't tell the others. They'll kill me."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Sure. Batmen first!" She giggled which made the faintest of smiles appear on my face. Diving off of the building we were on, we glided towards Amusement Mile.

We landed silently on the roof of a building close to the ghostly ferris wheel. There were two snipers and a couple tugs guarding the entrance. "Bingo." Batgirl whispered as she started forward. "Too easy." I said, holding her back. Patience was rewarded as the speakers surrounding the park were turned on. *Why hello Batsy! Here about Oracle? Sorry about that...no wait, I'm not! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Our little game now extends to your allies, Batsy. And now you're down one! I'd say we make this a little more interesting huh Bats? You can't run and you certainly can't hide from me Bats!*

The speakers turned off and I heard a thump. I looked next to me to see Batgirl unconscious as a baseball bat made its way to my head, causing me to follow suit.

* * *

"Uhn..What happened?" I mumbled. It doesn't take long for me to realize that I'm tied up in some sort of warehouse with no sign of Cassandra.

"Ah. The bat prince awakes. If you're wondering about Batgirl, and I know you are, I took real good care of her. Yes, she fought like all the good bats do but, eventually, the body has to give out." Jokers' voice echoed all around me as the Clown Prince himself stalked out of the shadows. "Where is she?" I shout.

"Who, Batgirl?" He laughed and motioned to the right. A goon pulled Batgirl across the ground and threw her in front of me. "You know, I could kill you now but that would just ruin my fun!" Joker said as he stood before me. "Anyway, we better leave you two alone." Joker and his goon left the building, leaving me and Cassandra alone.

"Cassie?" I whisper. She struggles to get up. Her body is beaten and bloodied, her costume torn. My heart stops as I realize that she bore a striking resemblance to Jason when I found him dead. "Bruce?" Her normally quiet voice was almost inaudible and I had to strain to hear it. "Oh, Cassie. I'm so sorry."

She attempts to smirk but it turns into a grimace. "It's okay.." her voice trailed off and she slowly crawled over to me. Using a lockpick she freed me and then she slumped towards the ground. I rushed to catch her. "Don't strain yourself. Save your energy." I whisper. *Bruce?* Dick's voice crackles over the comm in my ear. Dick send the batwing now!"

Dick paused and came back. *It's on its way. What happened?*

"Joker." I reply and Dick falls silent as I turn off the comm. Focusing on Cassie, I pull off our respective cowls revealing our black hair. I hold her close as her body fights to survive. However, it was evident that it was losing. Her breathing becomes ragged, her eyes glassy as she looks into my eyes. "I'm okay. I'll be...o..ka..y." She brings her bloodied hand up to my cheek and graces my skin. Her chest struggles with a breath and her hand falls back to her side. Her chest falls as Cassie releases her final breath. I fight back tears as I hold her already cold body as the batwing arrives seconds too late.

* * *

 **I know I know...depressing and sad. but come on it's still better than the killing joke. before you go though, can you press that little review button down there? please...you know you wanta! *nudge* *nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you Spider999 and Mireilles3 for following this story and sticking with it!  
warning MAJOR character deaths are included in this chapter!**

* * *

"**** off old man! That son of a bitch not only killed Babs but now he's killed Cassie!" Jason yelled. "If you're not gonna kill him, I will. And don't even try to stop me." He pulled on his hood and took off on his motorcycle. I sigh and look at my remaining family. Dick was comforting Damian and Tim was holding Stephanie. Alfred stood off to one side, watching his family slowly fall apart.

"Dick, you stay here with Alfred and watch over Damian. Tim and Steph, you're with me. We need to go get Gordon before Joker gets him." Everyone nods and does as ordered. All I can think is that this is the end. Joker is winning and there is nothing I can do.

"Hey Bruce, you okay?" Tim asked. I shake myself out of my dark thoughts and mumble. "Yeah, fine. Let's go get Jim."

* * *

"You're telling me that Joker is attacking and killing your 'batfamily' and Batgirl and Oracle are both dead?"

"Yes, Jim. And we are here to take you somewhere safe." I replied. We stood next to the dark batsignal on top of the GCPD precinct; fully vulnerable. Red Robin and Spoiler stood next to each other, standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Jim." I started, my head bowed. "Barbara.. she's dead." My statement causes him to drop his cigar in shock. "No.. not my little girl. She.. she was Oracle." It wasn't a question but I still nodded my head. "Joker knows who I care about. Please, let us protect you so that no one else gets killed." Jim nods and I call the batmobile. Before we can take a single step, two deafening shots ring out; strikingly similar to those that echo forever in my head. I cover Jim and turn, dreading what I will see. Tim and Steph, dead by two sniper bullets to the head.

"Not again." I whisper and grab their cold bodies to bring them home. "Oh god. I'm so sorry Batman." Jim choked out, seeing their bodies in my arms.

"It's Bruce." I reply. "Bruce Wayne." He walks in shocked silence as I bring him to the car. I pull off my cowl and face Jim's wide eyes. I then turn to the screen in the console. "Alfred. Any word on Jason?" The screen lights up. =None sir. He seems to have cut all communication to the cave. Did you get the commissioner?=

"Yes. But getting him came with a price.." Alfred stayed silent as that sunk in. =Not Master Tim= "Him and Steph. Dead by sniper bullets to the head." My voice was filled with sadness and emotion as I cut the comm. "This is the end." I whisper. "There is no way to stop this. I don't know where he is or how he's doing this."

Jim doesn't say a word as I drive through the waterfall and into the cave. Damian sits at the batcomputer in his Robin costume and Dick was dressed as Nightwing coming down the stairs with Alfred. "Hey Commish!" Dick cried, giving Jim a hug. They fell into deep conversation as Alfred came over to me. "You haven't told them yet?" I asked. Alfred shook his head.

"Tell us what, Father? Where're Drake and Brown?" Damian asks as he joins me and Alfred. I look at Damian sadly and pull him into my arms. "Not them too." I hear Dick whisper. Damian begins to sob in my arms, causing the bats above to screech and move to a higher perch. "This has got to end." Damian whispers into my chest. "It will, Dami. It will." Dick came over and, surprising everyone, Damian thrust his arms around him, giving him a hug. Dick hugged him back in one of their rare brother moments. The moment was interrupted when the batcomputer beeped.

"What's happening now?" Jim asks. "Oh god." I whisper. Jason's vid-link was on and Joker was staring down at him.

+Oo! Didn't I kill you already?+ ~Thought you did didn't you, ya son of a bitch?~ +Either way, I still get to kill Robin what a third time? I've lost track of how many I've killed. HAHAHAHAHA!+

We watched as Joker pulled out a rusty, bloodied crowbar. +Didn't think I kept it did you?+ ~Batman...Robin...Alfie...if you're watching this...know that I love you like fam-ah!~ Joker began to beat Jason, causing the link to be splattered in blood and him to cry out in pain.

~That..all you...got?~ +You asked for it Birdie Boy!+ ~AGHH!~ The link began to flicker, meaning that he was losing. Again. The video finally faded out into static, and Jason's cries ceased. +HAHAHAHA! Have I not gotten my point across yet? No one in the 'bat-clan' is safe. Batgirl, Oracle, Red Robin, Spoiler and Red Hood. Five down. Five to go.+ Joker's laugh echoed through the silent cave, an eerie accompaniment to the static and our broken wills.

* * *

 **so... by now you probably know that EVERYBODY is gonna die. as joker said, there are only five left! [six including Alfred]  
only about two or three chapters left so please stay with me and REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating in like ever! please don't kill me, I just had a lot going on so fanfiction wasn't really my top priority. again really sorry but do enjoy this chapter only one more after this (maybe). R &R**

* * *

"I cant believe it. Everyone I cared about...lost to that mad man." I whispered as me and Damian comforted each other. "You still have us, Bruce. Alfie, Dami, me, and the Commish." I looked into Dick's blue eyes and he came over to join our hug.

I heard Alfred and Jim choke up as they watched me and my last two boys share a quiet moment. Sitting there, my youngest in my lap and my oldest standing by my side, I wondered if this would be the last time we are all together.

"Father?" Damian's voice pulls me back to reality.

"I can't be down here. Not right now. Our only advantage is that he doesn't know who we are." I walk up the rocky steps, followed by the last of my family. "I need to attend a meeting. It's safest if you all go with me." I say, giving them each a pointed look with no room for argument.

* * *

"Mister Wayne!" a voice says interrupting my nap. "Did you hear a single word I said?" asked the stockholder. "I think we can postpone this meeting for a later date, Mr.O'Brien." came Dick's voice from behind me.

Alfred led Mr.O'Brien out the door and let in Lucius Fox. "What is the matter Mister Wayne? Ever since you arrived, you've been avoiding everybody and falling asleep every chance you get. Did your night job work you too much?"

Out of nowhere, Damian began to sob into my chest. "Joker. He attacked us. We are all that is left. The rest..." I trailed off as Lucius paled.

"Oh god. Why can't that lunatic just go away?" I shook my head in response, wondering the same thing. Then, as if summoning him, gas hissed through the vents. "Cover your mouths!" I cried. Doing as told, we searched for each other as Joker's voice crackled over the intercom.

*Oh Brucie! Did Batsy really think he could hide the Commish with you? Sad. He will die along with everyone else.* After the intercom shut off, the gas thickened even more. Vaguely, I could feel Damian grasp my leg and Dick my shoulder. Glass shattered and I heard maniacal laughter.

"Hello Commissioner! How's your last day of life going? Hahaha!" A sickening snap rang in my ears and I knew Jim was dead. "Oh, what have we here? The chairman of Wayne Enterprises? Bye!" Another sickening snap followed by a thump and tears stung in my eyes. With renewed effort, I put my hands out for Alfred. The attempt however was futile as a final snap filled the room. "And just for good measure..." The cocking of a gun and a loud bang followed by laughter echoed in my office. "Goodbye Brucie. We'll see each other again soon; real soon."

The gas receded revealing that Joker had disappeared. But my eyes were just focused on the bodies of Lucius, Jim, and Alfred with their heads turned at gruesome angles.

A sob escaped my throat and my knees gave out, allowing me to fall to the ground. My vision blurred as hot tears finally made their way down my face and fell to the floor, mixing with the spilt blood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Dick's grim face with Damian hugging his side. "Come here Dami." My broken voice carried through the room and Damian ran into my arms, followed by Dick. We sat together on the blood-stained floor, sobbing at the horror in front of us as the last of the batfamily.

* * *

We sat together in the cave dressed in full uniform, all lost in our own thoughts. A loud beeping then sounded in the cave. ^INTRUDER ALERT^ "Intruder?" I mused aloud. My heart filled with dread as realization dawned on me. I pulled my boys close into a hug and whispered, "I love you both." We broke apart and stood back-to-back in the center of the cave.

Laughter echoed through the cave, hiding its origin. "Well, Bats! This is what happens when you drag your friends into this crazy little game of ours! Your family will die, and Gotham will fall."

"Why, Joker? You've had plenty of opportunities to kill us, why now?" I growled. "Why Batsy! That would just ruin the joke."

"What joke?"

"Harls and I came up with it years ago just in case. I had no reason to use our backup joke until Harls was killed by Hoodie. Since you've taken everything I've cared about, I'm gonna do the same to you. And, to be honest, it's been _way_ too easy; especially since Hoodie told me who you were which just made it that much easier. But this part Brucie, this part, is going to be _so_ much more satisfying."

My mind was reeling. _Joker has been planning this for years? How could I_ not _see it?_ I glanced at Damian and Dick who looked just as confused and shocked as I felt.

"The Final Joke ends tonight Bruce. With your death."

* * *

 **haha! oh the joy of cliffies! sorry about that but I just had to do it. I have the next chapter typed up but it might be a while before I post it. :,(**

 **please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**please put down your pitchforks, torches, knifes and other weapons of torture for i am back with a brand new chapter of this story! as to why i was gone for so long (like a month) i have a very good and irritating reason. my computer got malware and it took forever to get it out. but dont worry i am back now for this new chapter.  
also this is the last chapter of this story! sorry but it had to end at some point. and now we read...**

* * *

"Bruce, what do we do?" Dick asked. I stood, watching the shadows, and tried to come up with a plan. The only problem with coming up with a plan is that you can never plan for the Joker. Just then, I heard the sound of metal against rock. I tackled Damian who was right next to me and shouted a warning at Dick. It came too late though and I watched on in broken despair as my eldest son was struck by a knife through the heart.

He looked down at his bloodied chest and back at me before his body fell to the cold floor with a thump. As I ran over to Dick, laughter once again filled the cave. I held him close as he bled out. "B-bruce?" he asked weakly. "I'm here, Dickie, I'm here."

"It's so c-cold."

"It's gonna be okay Dickie." My voice broke. Dick raised one hand and grasped mine with surprising strength. "Kill that son of a bitch." Were the last words I heard before his chest heaved and did not rise again.

"Oh, Dick. I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly. Damian and I cried together, maniacal laughter reminding us of who killed my son. I gently set Dick down and stood up with Damian. "Come on out, Joker!" I called out. "There's only two of us left!"

"Oh I know that Brucie. Your time is almost up. And, honestly, you're making this _way_ too easy."

I growled at the shadows and made the mistake of turning away from Damian. It wasn't but a second later I heard, "Let me go you sicko!" I whipped around and saw Joker. He had Damian.

"Let him go." I growled.

"Brucie, Brucie, Brucie. Oh no, no, no! I'm not going to let him go, you know me." Joker pulled a knife and pressed it to Damian's throat. "You know, kid. I don't think I've ever seen you smile. Why? Is it because of the old bat over there? Or do you just like being serious all the time?" In response, Damian scowled and attempted to break free. "Ooo! Feisty! I like them like that but so do you, Bats. Here, have him back."

Joker pushed Damian towards me but he refused to move. "What's your play, clown?" he asked defiantly.

"Play? What play?" Joker asked innocently. "Now, get over there. Unless you want to join Wing over in Bat Heaven." He waved his knife as a warning. Damian cautiously made his way to me with me keeping a close eye on him. A small click echoed and I quickly reached out.

Everything slowed down and Joker shot a full clip of rounds at my last son.

I was too late.

"NO!" I screamed. Everything sped up again and Damian fell to the ground again. "No." I whispered, caressing his face.

His eyelids fluttered open. "Father?" He whispered.

"I'm here Dami."

"D-did I make you proud?" I smiled my first real smile in a long time. "You have. You always have, Damian."

He nodded, satisfied as his bloodied body released a final breath. I hung my head and hugged him close as my tears mixed with his blood and soft black hair.

"Hey Batsy. You didn't forget about me did ya? We still have unfinished business." I turned to see the barrel of a gun aimed at my face. "Goodbye, Brucie. It's been fun." BANG

* * *

 **sorry it was so short. well, maybe not. anyway, THE END(?ti si ro)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HA! i had you all fooled didnt i? [i mean, unless you read the backwards words at the end of my AN] THIS is the last chapter. it continues off of last chapter and kinda sucks but gives closure to the story. if you dont like this ending then just keep the supposed LAST chapter as the end. i dont care. enjoy!**

* * *

The next few seconds are a blur. Adrenaline rushes through my body and the next thing I have rational thoughts for I'm over Joker, beating the crap out him. "You monster! You've killed everyone I've ever cared for!" **[you know, I just realized that catwoman was never in this story...oh well. let's just say that she was killed a few years back]** I continued to punch him; his nose broken and his white skin stained with blood.

"You know," He spat out a tooth. "...I like this side of you. So...feisty, uncontrolled..." the madman drawled. I reeled my arm back and went to land another hit. "Come on..Batsie. I want...ya to..." Joker began to laugh but was stopped when he had to cough and spit up another tooth.

I paused.

That was my fatal mistake.

Joker grabbed another knife and stabbed in-between the plates of kevlar over my torso. I bit my lip to halt the scream that wanted to erupt and rolled off of Joker, grabbing my side.

"You feel that, Bruce? That's a nine-inch long blade, laced with a low dose of my toxin." He leaned in close. "Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" I took the opportunity and stabbed him in the chest with a batarang.

"No, I haven't."

"You know..I didn't think...you...had it...in you." He joked. As he collapsed to the floor, struggling to laugh and breathe, I grasped the knife in my torso and pulled it out. It didn't matter though. We both knew what was going to happen.

"You said, ha, it yourself, Joker. We would, ha, end up, ha, killing each other." The low dose of Joker Toxin was slowly killing me, helped by the loss of blood I had gained from the stab wound.

The blood from our wounds mixed on the floor, surrounding us. "Com..puter...Knight...fall...prot...ocol..." I struggled to speak with the blood filling my lungs. _Voice confirmation needed_ "Martha." _Knightfall protocol engaged_

The cave began to shake and implode as the manor above fell through the rocky ceiling. As we died together, Joker laughed. He laughed because I let him win. The bat-family had been murdered and hero and villain were dying together. My breathing became ragged and slowed as the rocks above finally gave out and crushed me and Joker.

 _ **The Final Joke was complete**_

* * *

 ***sigh* definetly not my best but whatevs. this story felt kind of open when i left it at BANG last chapter so..there ya go! review please for this OFFICIALLY completed story! thats right! i will select the option once this is published!**


End file.
